Peaceful
by NNP
Summary: Bra's a week old and her parents cannot get any sleep. One-shot.


A/N: Second time around... ;)

Disclaimer: You know the drill...must I even write it? ;)

* * *

The couple laid entangled within each other on their king sized bed. Her blue hair in disarray, his usual spiked hair sweated out by the heat in the room. Her head laying on his muscled chest, his arm tightly gripping her protectively, desperately, as if he never wants to let her go. Peaceful, it seems, until the loud shrill of a newborn baby girl penetrates the hallways of the house and enters their room. He is the first to awaken; tilting his head down, he says, "Bulma, the brat requires your attention."

She smiles, she loves it when he calls her by her name. As mundane as it may seem, she learned a long time ago that the small things count most in this relationship. She gently kisses his chest and softly tilts her head up; "I know your majesty." She stretches her arms and gives a quick yawn before getting out of the bed. The cries get louder as she pulls her night dress down and begins to walk out of the room, "Mommy's coming sweetie!" she says as she hurries down to the nursery.

But Daddy is already there.

He is gently holding Bra in his arms just like she showed him, softly rocking her back and forth as he walks across the room. Her crying decreases in increments until it is completely quiet.

"Instant transmission," he softly says without taking his eyes off of the blue haired baby in his arms, a carbon cut copy of the woman standing by the nursery door.

"I keep forgetting Goku taught you that technique, I didn't even notice you left the bed."

"I don't use it that often, only in emergencies."

"This is an emergency? I was on my way here you know."

"Took too long"

"Seriously, it took me like 6 seconds to get here."

"Really? And I was here in 4."

She changes the subject, "Didn't you say she required _my _attention?" She says with a hint of annoyance while crossing her arms.

"Woman, stop being territorial, She's only been home for a week, you'll have the rest of her life to spend time with her, going shopping, doing homework…"

"Talking about boys…." she playfully adds.

"Don't remind me, I purposely left that out."

She chuckles, "I know."

"She falls asleep so quickly." He says as he lays the baby on her back in the crib.

His wife walks up behind him and puts her arms around his neck, "Only with you…"

He smirks and turns around to face his wife, "I guess it's just something about me."

"I guess so," she says before passionately kissing him.

She interrupts the kiss, "Let's get out of here before she wakes up."

"Too late," he responds as the child lets out small cries, "Don't worry, I'll stay with her, go back to bed woman."

"You sure?" She asks in a sleepy voice while rubbing her eyes. It _was_ two in morning.

"Don't make me change my mind," he sternly replies before reaching down to pick up the baby once again.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to tell me twice, I'm going!" She says before hastily walking out of the room. She could use the sleep. She had a number of meetings to prepare for tomorrow. Being a new mother again, the C.E.O. of Capsule Corp, and the wife to a certain egotistical sayain prince was no easy feat.

Bulma was awoken by the sound of her alarm. She quickly turned it off and rubbed her eyes as the sun shined through her room. Something was wrong, she reached out for her husband but he was not there.

_I slept alone last night_?

This had not happened in _years._ She got up and walked to the room that she had left her husband in last. Rest assured, he was there sitting in the rocking chair with Bra happily asleep in his arms. She smiled before walking up to him and gently picked up the baby, his eyes opened instantly.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting her in her crib, I _am _allowed to do _that right_?" She said as she placed the baby down on her back.

"Don't get smart woman."

"You know I can't help it. Are you going to stay in here or do you want to actually get some sleep, you need your sleep too you know!"

"Don't tell me what to do." He said in between yawns.

"Whatever, stubborn prince!" she said as she walked out of the nursery, gently closing the door behind her. She had to get ready for work. She walked back into their room only to find that he was already there laying comfortably in their bed.

"Emergencies only huh?"

"I was_ extremely_ exhausted," he said without opening his eyes.

"Now you see how it was for me with Trunks."

"Yea, while I was out training to get stronger, to protect this mud ball planet."

"Why'd you have to go there? I thought you accepted Earth as your home, you've lived here longer than you lived on your own planet!"

"That was not by choice."

"Can we just stop this?"

"Stop what? You started all of this you know, the tone of your voice with that Trunks comment did not pass me Bulma"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm just getting used to this. It would have been so much easier if you stuck around after I left the hospital, it was supportive having you there for the birth, but, I needed you just as much afterwards."

"Let the past, stay in the past, I'm here now and you and Trunks are fine."

"Me, I'm fine, Trunks, not so much, I swear I'm going to have a serious conversation with him if he introduces another "girlfriend" to me."

"What can I say? He is my son."

"Whatever jerk!"

She turns to playfully throw her slipper at him but he is already peacefully asleep. She loves this man so much. She doesn't know how she got to this point or why, but she is glad she did. Someone once said, "Only when others are disloyal and unloving do we find out if we can really love them unconditionally." She could think of many times in the past when Vegeta was unloving, not staying to help after the birth of Trunks, and disloyal, deciding to focus on the fight instead of her and Trunks in the air after they were blasted by Dr. Gero, but she still loved him and she did so _unconditionally_. It took a while for them to get here, but they made it, and she didn't want to waste a minute of it.

She turned to her dresser, picked up her cell phone, and called her executive assistant. "Cancel all of my meetings today, I'll be out of the office." She sternly said. "Yes, Ms. Briefs," said the voice on the other line. She quickly turned the phone off. It paid to be the boss. She wasted no time getting back in the bed and into her favorite position, head laying on his muscled chest, her hair disarray.

"No meetings?"

"There's just something about you" she sleepily replied. He adjusted his arms and tightly gripped her protectively, desperately, as if he never wanted to let her go.

Peaceful it seems until the loud shrill of a newborn baby girl penetrates the hallways of the house and enters their room.

"Don't you move, I didn't stay home to have you not sleep in with me for a little bit, my mom or Trunks will get her."

"I'm giving them 5 seconds," He slowly starts counting, "5, 4, 3, 2,"

"Don't worry Mom and Dad, I've got her!" Yells trunks as he rushes to his baby sister's room.

"Right on time," she says as she leans more into his body. He holds her even tightly and they fall into a peaceful deep slumber.

* * *

Review...pretty please with a Dragonbox on top... :)


End file.
